


A Love Poem to John Watson

by crimsonwinter



Series: Johnlock Poetry [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, my fav johnlock poem so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwinter/pseuds/crimsonwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For God’s sakes, John, how do you not see it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Poem to John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> part 3 of johnlock poetry

When you pine for someone, as I have for you, you wish for all the bits of them that you’re not allowed to see. 

Unfortunately for me, there’s very little that I haven’t.

I know what you look like, groggy in the morning, and I know how sharp and dapper you pull together just a few moments after that. 

At the end of the day, when your strong hands undress yourself, weary and stubborn, I watch you.

When the profile of your face is against the sun, and your blond lashes glow gold, I see you.

You know that my jumpy, anxious, cold persona around both you and she melts away to a calm, pondering child when we’re alone.

I count how many times your eyes flicker when you laugh, and how your small lips hold so much power when they part.

Despite your reputation, the many people that dislike you with every snarky comment, I know you’re loyal and brave and loving.

And of course you are sheltered, broken even - when you lost him, I’m sure you hid your heart away. You told yourself to never let anyone who cared for you get too close, because God only knew that they’d be torn from you.

So you created something new, something unlike you. You dated girls you never wanted and ran around, tied up in a mask with thick twine.

But I love you, don’t I? You’re not mine to love, you’re not, but I do anyway. 

It came to me in such a funny way, and after all that had happened, I found myself muttering under my breath how undeniably in love with you I am.

I sit far from you when your hand sneaks its way to her thigh and I watch as you act, such a good little actor, in front of all of them.

Speaking to you, I weave around words and jump through holes just so I don’t let it slip how proud of you I am.

For God’s sakes, John, how do you not see it?

I have loved and will love you still when I’m gone, and I surely will be gone, soon enough.

And with it, I just hope the remnant of my memory will come back to you, and you will catch it in the air, blink those wonderfully blue eyes, and remember me.


End file.
